


some domestic korekaito, i suppose

by kiyo (Ratsaucekeeper7)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hhhhhhhhhh, Kaito is probably ooc, M/M, No Angst, gayboys, i love them sm, im so damn tired, is my first time writimg him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsaucekeeper7/pseuds/kiyo
Summary: “Can I get a kiss on the liiips?” he asked.“After my shower.” Korekiyo replied with a sly smirk.“But I don’t wanna waiiiit…” Kaito groaned, “Pleaaase.”“After. I promise.” Korekiyo said with a nod, pulling up his mask.“Fiiiine…” Kaito pouted, crossing his arms, “Have a nice shower.” He added as Korekiyo walked off.---basically just some wholesome domestic korekaito.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	some domestic korekaito, i suppose

Korekiyo let out a long sigh as he laid down on the bed he shared with Momota, slowly unbuttoning his jacket. He shut his eyes gently, sinking into the bed in just the right way, suddenly feeling as if he was drifting into the realm of sleep… that was until he felt someone sit down next to him and felt a stare. He opened his eyes up a bit, a soft glare shot at the other. 

“Sorry.” Kaito mumbled, purple strands of hair overshadowing his eyes, his hair wasn’t styled as it usually was- it was unstyled and messy, although Korekiyo thought he still looked handsome. 

“It is alright…” Korekiyo said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stood up, taking a deep breath in. “I think I’m going to shower.” He mumbled, sliding off his jacket. 

“Alright,, enjoy your shower.” Kaito replied, offering a smile. Korekiyo smiled back, leaning over and pulling down his mask just enough to kiss Kaito’s forehead. Kaito grabbed Kiyo’s shoulders, “Can I get a kiss on the liiips?” he asked. 

“After my shower.” Korekiyo replied with a sly smirk. 

“But I don’t wanna waiiiit…” Kaito groaned, “Pleaaase.” 

“After. I promise.” Korekiyo said with a nod, pulling up his mask again. 

“Fiiiine…” Kaito pouted, crossing his arms, “Have a nice shower.” He added as Korekiyo walked off. 

About thirty minutes later, Korekiyo returned. Kaito looked up, a smile coming to his face. “Was your shower good?” Momota asked, tilting his head. Korekiyo simply nodded, once more laying on the bed. “C’mere, I’ll brush your hair.” Kaito motioned towards himself, leaning over and grabbing a brush from the bedside table. 

Korekiyo scooted over to Kaito, sitting cross legged in front of him. Kaito pulled the anthropologist just a little bit closer, starting to brush his hair. He wasn’t exactly rough per se, but he wasn’t the most gentle, when it came to brushing hair. Not that Kiyo really minded- It wasn’t too much pain and Kaito would always brush gentler if Kiyo asked. 

“I’m done.” Kaito said, pulling the other close. He rested his head on Korekiyo’s shoulder, a goofy grin forming on his face, “Sooo, when do I get that kiss?” He asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Hmmm, soon perhaps?” Korekiyo replied, not really giving Kaito a clue when. 

“Can I get it nooow?” Kaito asked, nuzzling his face into Korekiyo’s neck. 

Korekiyo flinched a bit at first, all though he didn’t really mind. “Mmm, let me think…” Korekiyo said with a small laugh. 

“ _Kiiiiyo,_ pleaaaaaaase.” Kaito begged, a frown forming on his lips. 

“You just want to kiss me so bad, don’t you? Hmm? You want to kiss me so bad?” Korekiyo teased. 

“Yes!” Kaito said, hugging Korekiyo tightly, “Pleeease, please.” Kaito pleaded. 

“Hmm, hmmmm… Fine, I suppose I shall give you a kiss now.” Korekiyo said, turning around to face Kaito. An eager grin was on the astronauts face, a red hue quickly rising to his cheeks. Korekiyo leaned in a bit, shutting his eyes. It took Kaito a minute to also lean in as he suddenly got nervous. This always happened- the times where he got to kiss Korekiyo were great, but nerve wracking. He was just so _pretty._ Their lips separated as quickly as they met- a mischievous smile on Korekiyo’s lips. 

Kaito frowned a bit, “Heyyy, that was barely a kiss at all!” Momota pouted once more, “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Kufufufu… Go ahead, my love.” Korekiyo allowed.

Kaito blushed at the pet name- it was a simple pet name and he was called it all the time, yet everytime it still made him blush. 

“Hm? Are you going to kiss me?” Korekiyo asked with a small laugh. 

Kaito blushed more- He hadn’t even realized that he was staring! “Y-yeah, I just- got distracted. Y-you,,, y-you’re just- god, Kiyo you’re so pretty.” Kaito complimented, Korekiyo blushed, feeling a bit unsure about how to respond. “Anyways, yah, I’m gunna kiss you.” Momota said, gently cupping Korekiyo’s cheeks. He leaned in, kissing Shinguuji gently. Korekiyo brought his hand up to around Kaito’s neck, entangling his hand in Kaito’s hair. 

Kaito separated after a bit, breathless. “I love you, Kiyo.” he mumbled. 

“I love you too.” Korekiyo replied. 

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Kaito looked down at Korekiyo’s shirt. “Hey, unrelated but… is that my shirt?” Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hm? Oh, yes…” Korekiyo responded, growing embarrassed, “I can take it off if you wouldn’t like me to wear it.” 

“No, no, I don’t mind.” Kaito replied, kissing Korekiyo’s forehead. Korekiyo simply nodded. 

Shinguuji let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes again. 

“Tired?” Kaito asked. 

“Mhm.” Korekiyo replied with a nod. He leaned on Kaito, shutting his eyes. Kaito smiled, running his fingers through the anthropologist’s dark blue-green hair. 

“One sec, Kiyo.” Kaito said, getting up to turn off the light, but quickly crawling back into bed. “Alright, you can lay on me again.” The astronaut said, pulling Kiyo closer. Kiyo rested his head on Kaito’s chest, snuggling into him. “Night, pretty boy.” 

“Goodnight, space boy.” Korekiyo replied, a small smile on his face. 

“Love you to the moon and back.” Kaito added, a small grin on his face. 

“You’re so corny sometimes, Momota… but I love you too.” Korekiyo said, “Now quiet, please.” 

And with that they both fell asleep, cuddling, warm, without an ask or want for something more.


End file.
